1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for marking and tracking in order to limit theft and in order to catch people who steal particularly copper and precious metals and equipment incorporating these metals and in particular in the after market.
2. Prior Art
Marking of valuables and metals dates back before 1950. RF Transmitters are well known in the art as well as machine readable (MR) markings (e.g. bar codes). Sales registration techniques are also well established for various purposes of locating items and tracking them from a point of sale. Tamper evident tapes are also known in prior art.